Friday the 13th : Forever In This Moment
by Melis
Summary: When Melis and friends are forced to go on a school camping trip, horror ensues. As students start to disappear one by one, it's up to Melis to protect her friends and herself as they attempt to survive, but not all are who or what they seem...
1. Chapter 1

1Friday the 13th

=???=

Chapter 1: Blue Eyes

By: Melis

Why this had happened, I wasn't sure. It wasn't like I wanted or had planned this. No, not by a long shot. I had better things to do with my time then spend it around a campfire singing cumbaiya. In fact, I had no plans to be near a fire int eh first place. All I wanted to to be at home, alone.

It was all thanks to that damned school. The bastard had decided it would be a great idea to send the entire freshmen through senior class to camp, in turn, earning them some college credits, along with some good college spending cash. Parents leapt at the idea of their child getting an early start on adult life, not to mention having a summer vacation themselves, not having to waste their times wondering if Timmy or Susie were dancing the forbidden dance or doing some other illegal activities or substances.

For me, neither of those things ever sounded interesting, nor did I ever consider doing them. Good old Kool-aid was enough for me. However, I too had been forced into this, my bags overhead as I gazed out the bus window at the endless forest of green.

"Are we there yet?" whined a male from behind my seat.

"If you ask me again, I'll maim you." I replied, not looking back.

"Sheesh, someone's cranky." they added.

I sighed heavily, looking back at them now.

"I'm _cranky_, because someone won't stop asking me if we're there yet." I growled, my brother sulking in his seat now.

"Yeah shut up." added the other one.

I glared before sighing once more.

"Oh, forget it. I'm sorry ok? I'm just..annoyed and edgy. I don't know why." I spoke, noting I was grateful to have my brothers here with me. Aside from a few selected others, the bus was mostly composed of the popular kids, the ones who tortured me and every other dumpling under them.

Nick just rolled his eyes before turning back to his Nintendo DS, while my other brother Chris listened to his mp3.

I frowned, facing forward now, trying to relax, though found it hard with all the endless chatter around us.

"Almost there."

I sighed.

"You're the only one eager about this, Ari." I spoke.

Ari stirred beside me, rocking out to some heavy metal music that blasted from the headphones of her CD player. Her hair was medium lenght, completing her look with a few random ear piercing, black trip pants, combat boots and fishnet shirt and tank top. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, wondering if this was the best outfit to wear in the outdoors....then again I really couldn't complain. I was wearing a skirt, platforms and a button down blouse. I opted just to shut up.

A cool chuckle from behind caught my attention and I couldn't help but turn in my seat to see who was making the racket. A few rows down and diagonal from me was Greydi. She was quiet and cute, long blonde hair and pretty eyes. She was plain for the most part, her natural beauty evident, sticking out like a sore thumb among the heavily make up clad crowds.

I knew right away she hadn't been the cause, my eyes moving almost instantly to the figure beside her.

Medium silky black locks hung a little over his eyes, lip rings on either side of his face. He was tall, so tall, his well toned chest and arms easily visible under his black shirt. I stared, like an idito, until his vivid blue eyes caught my own, giving me the sweetest smile I had even seen.

Instantly I looked away, going rigid in my seat as I tried to focus.

Jet. Greydi's super hot older brother.

Ari noted my sudden posture, glancing over the seat then back to me, frowning some.

"You ok?" she asked.

I gave a slight nod.

"Sure."

For the remainder of the trip I kept my focus straight ahead or out the window. The scenery was a blur, the golden grass and fields fading into lush green surroundings, soon it was hard to see, the foliage making it hard for the sunlight to enter.

I wasn't aware of when, but I had dozed off, Ari's gentle hands, along with the teacher's shrill voice, jolted me awake.

"I'm sorry Miss Marie, did I wake you?" she asked, her tone and expression far from kind.

I blinked, disoriented and embarrassed my face reddening some.

"Yes..I mean no, no..." I managed, Doreen smirking.

"Good one Melis." elbowed Nick from behind, Ari giggling a bit too. I rolled my eyes, trying to cover my red face with my sleeping bag.

"Shut up..." I whined.

Thankfully, Doreen's attention was distracted by some freshmen, which took the spot light off me.

._**...thank you Lord...**_ I thought, exhaling.

It was time to exit the bus and how! My first thought would have been to line the kids up and let them exit per row. Sadly, Doreen was gone, thus chaos ensued. I did my best to stay in my seat, but was shoved into the hoard of students, pushing their way towards the doors.

"Stop pushing damn it!" I snapped, elbowing the masses, only hitting luggage cases.

I sighed noting my struggles were in vain, instead opted to ease my way towards the back. I managed to work one leg behind me, about to move the other when the strap of someone's oversized backpack caught my ankle.

"Crap!" I shouted, as my footing was pulled out from under me.

I felt myself falling, waiting for the bottom of the bus to greet me, but it never did, my fall coming to a sudden stop.

I blinked, noting I was no longer looking at the bus ceiling but into someone's eyes, blue eyes.

"Got ya." he sang.

I stared, wide eyed, face burning.

I didn't have time to stand, because he was already helping me do so. I did however manage to take a few steps back, facing him now as I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear with nervous energy.

"Th-thank you...Jet." I managed, barely whispering his name.

I attempted to keep my gaze on the floor, but sadly he was just too tempting and I found myself looking at him from under my lashes.

He smiled, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"You know my name?" he asked.

I blinked, nodding some.

"Um, yes...Greydi has told me...a bit about you." I managed, noting my attempts at conversing with him were beyond pathetic.

He gave a nod, smiling still, which only made my face redder. Even so I couldn't help but stare back at him.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but we are trying to take attendance." called a lone female voice, none other then Doreen of course.

"Sorry, We're coming." spoke Jet, his voice even more alluring if that were at all possible.

Apparently it was, because even Doreen's face had a hint of red to it, her expression dreamy as she exited the bus once more.

I continued to stand like an idiot in the isle, Jet looking to me now.

"Shall we?" he asked, motioning with his chin towards the open bus doors.

I continued to stare, before I put two and two together, nodding as I grabbed the remainder of my bags.

"Y-yes! Sorry!" I replied, quickly turning, and stumbling down the narrow isle of seats.

"Careful." he spoke, chuckling as well.

I took a deep breath, nodding as I made my way to the front, trying hard to ignore the blush at my cheeks.

It was wonderful to be off the cramped metal contraption, the air outside cool, clear, so much nicer then the stagnant air and B.O of the teenagers I'd been force to breath for the last hour or so.

We were apparently at the camp site, trails all over the place, complete with lots of dirt and trees and...fire pits.

_**...oh joy...**_ I thought, my enthusiasm taking a hit.

"Alright, line up everyone, let's go." called Doreen, the class separating into the main high school groups by year.

Doreen proceeded to take roll call. I was aware my name wouldn't be called for along time since I was a senior and she was still trying to locate one of the freshmen. I stood, watching as the others in my class talked and joked among themselves, feeling suddenly...alone. I glanced around, my brothers a grade and so below me, were busy talking with their friends. I searched for Ari, but she had ended up on the opposite side of our group. I had no idea where Greydi had gone either, so there I was, the outcast, sticking out like a sore thumb in my pleated skirt and button down top with platforms.

"Are you all alone?" spoke a husky voice from behind.

I cringed at the sound, slowly turning to face them.

"No Eric. I'm just standing here with Casper. Say hi Casper?" I spoke, sarcasm heavy.

Eric snorted, giving a chuckle as he stepped to me.

Ah Eric, how I hated him, I couldn't even _begin_ to count the ways. Then again, I guess all girls felt that way about their ex...or at least the really annoying ones.

For one thing, Eric and I had only been together a short while, a little over two weeks and once Eric found out I wouldn't sleep with his sorry ass, he dumped me and decided to try his chances with miss popular, Robin Gomez. Things must not have been so hot since he continued to stalk me. I wondered why I couldn't be like any other guys ex, forgotten.

"Shall I...keep you company?" he asked, stepping to me now, I instinctively rolling my eyes and stepping back.

"No thanks, I prefer my stuffed animal Pikachu." I stated, Eric frowning.

"Whatever. Late tonight...I'm gonna sneak into your room and give it to you. How's that sound.?" he whispered, winking at me.

For a moment I stared appalled, wondering just how much truth was behind that threat. I figured he was just bluffing, glaring at him.

"Go right ahead. I'll be sure to break your legs far before you get in the room." I stated, Eric throwing his head back with a laugh.

"We'll see, We'll see!" he managed, prancing off to join his buddies.

I watched, sighing heavily, wondering if I had remembered to pack my pepper spray. That baby was going under the pillow tonight.

"Enough, Everyone is accounted for, so now please split into boys and girls. Group one is the Freshmen and Sophomores, group 2 is the juniors and seniors." began Doreen, squawking out the orders in non stop repetition.

"Group one boys get cabins 1 and 2, group 2 boys get cabins 3 and 4. Group 1 girls get cabins 5 and 6. Group 2 girls get cabins 7 and 8. Staff and drivers get cabin 9 and the camp officials and counselors will be located in cabin 10, the main office which is right down this path." she added, motioning several times to a path on her left.

I listened, following her insane hand movements, noting that cabin 10 was pretty far off, the almost invisible white dot in the distance, nestled deeply into a thick wooden area.

_**...perfect...**_ I thought, my moral falling now.

"Ok everyone, let's get to our dorms, put our stuff away and get a bunk buddie! After that...dinner!"

"Hurray for possum!" yelled a random kid, the boys laughing, the girls squealing.

I sighed, hanging my head as we all forged down the dirt paths to our respected cabins.

The boys seemed to have a harder time getting to their cabins, apparently too busy goofing off and what not, The girls were just as bad. I managed to hang at the very back, waiting until the others entered. I looked about the camp site, was glad the cabins were actually pretty close together, the boys was a little less then 12 yards from the girls. I checked the boys line out, hoping to see my brothers, blinked when my eyes easily found Jet, also at the back of his line. At first he seemed distracted but he quickly found me, smiling that oh so sweet smile again.

I held my breath, looking away, before forcing myself to look back, giving him a shy smile.

He continued to smile back, giving a wave as he entered his cabin. I gave one too, weak as it was, watching until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Oooo Melis likes my brother!" chimed a voice from behind.

"Hey, hey none of that!" I managed, noting the heat at my cheeks.

"Liar! you're blushing! It's so cute!" piped Greydi, dancing beside me now as she pointed and laughed at my open book face.

"W-whatever!" I replied, relived as Ari grabbed our wrists and dragged us inside.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting. For the most part, a tent would have sufficed, but I suppose having a roof and floor was better then the sky with dirt to sleep on. The cabin was indeed a log cabin, the walls inside all bare, the floor below artificial wood. A few throws rugs here and there. There were row upon row of bunk beds, rugs by each one.

"Alright, please team up with your bunk buddies, and get your stuff put away, then meet outside so we can get ready for diner." spoke Doreen, a check list in hand.

I waited quietly, trying to listen for my name, thankfully there was only one other Melissa, which made it easier. Of course my name wasn't called until the end.

"Melissa...and...Robin." spoke Doreen with a devious smile.

I stared at her, wide eyed and shocked.

Were my ears deceiving me? Had she called the right Melissa? Was I in the middle of a nightmare? Of all the people I could have been teamed up with, why Robin?

Before I could think, blink or even speak, Robin was there, tossing her stuff to the bottom bunk and taking a seat.

"Looks like we're buddies." she spoke, looking less then enthused.

She sighed, opening a small pocket mirror, fixing her lip gloss.

"Oh well.." she said, snapping it shut as she stood.

"Just slide my things under the bed would you? Don't bother unpacking them, I'm not ready to change yet. Oh and please try not to mix our things up, I really don't want to wear loser clothes, m'kay?" she spoke, strutting away from our bunks and to the exit.

I stood, frozen, shocked. Had I heard her right? She did realize this was a camping trip and not some hotel suit, yes? What was I, her personal servant?! Bull!

I glared at the empty wall, letting my things fall to the floor. I wasn't one to stand up for myself, I was too weak for that. Instead, I got on my knees as any dog would and started putting her things under the bed for her. It made me sick how easily I fell before her, but who could complain? She was beautiful and blonde had a killer figure and perfect skin. She worked the short shorts and her camisole, not to mention the boys and the staff. What could I really do to her? Say to her? No one would care or listen to me. My best bet now was to keep her happy, because she had the power to make my life hell.

_**...ha, this is hell baby...**_ my mind reminded me, the remainder of my happy points gone, flushed right down the toilet.

I sighed, putting her closet away under the bed, opting to find a spot for my stuff. Sadly there wasn't much room left, so I just shoved my bigger bag of clothes to the far back of the bed, resting the smaller one at the end of the top bunk. So long as I remembered not to kick it off when I slept, it would work just fine.

Time was wasting according to Doreen, who eagerly pushed us out the door. I stumbled here and there on the even floor making it outside, quickly learning that platforms and uneven dirt paths were not the best combination.

"Dinner, come on!" called Doreen, I noting she must have been the hungry one since that was the only words out of her mouth,

The dining area was more like an outdoor picnic hut. It was a large rectangular area, surrounded by large wooden walls, complete with a canopy. The inside area was less then inviting, numerous picnic tables here and there, already full of the other classes.

"I hope Beth saved me a seat." sang Robin, strutting her stuff as she stepped onto the old wood floor.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. How could anyone not remember to save her anything? Impossible.

I didn't bother joining a random table, simply prayed my idiot brothers were smart enough to sit together. I thanked the Almighty easily finding them at a table in the back. I hurried towards them, grabbing the first tray of food that I passed in the serving lane.

"Hey idiots." I spoke, sitting between the two.

"Hi moron." replied Nick, Chris's response muffled, his mouth full of what I assumed was mac and cheese.

I adjusted my posture, looking to my food, wincing a bit. It looked like some form of meat, but what? I wasn't sure, gently nudging it off to the side, opting to go for the mass of mashed potatoes instead.

"Is it alright if we sit with you guys?"

"No. V.I.P only." spoke Nick, I quickly elbowing his ribs.

"Ow....!" he whined.

I sighed, nodding.

"Ignore the idiot and take a...seat." I spoke, looking up in shock.

As expect, Ari was there, tray in hand, Greydi beside her, as expected. What was unexpected was Jet at her side. I could feel myself choking already.

"It's ok if I sit too right?" he asked, smiling that oh so sweet smile.

I went to speak, instantly stuttering like a moron, Nick and Chris muffling their laughter while trying to keep their food in the mouths.

"That's a yes." added Chris, Jet chucking in response.

They took a seat, Jet sitting beside his sister. I breathed a small sigh of relief. At least wouldn't have to put up with my stupidity directly.

I did little talking for the most part, Let Ari and my brothers steer the conversation. I caught Greydi though, her eyes flickering between myself and her brother, a smile of sheer glee on her face. I shook my head as if saying "no way," but my face gave everything away, instantly turning red the moment Jet's eyes met mine.

"This is going to be so much fun!" sang Ari, chipper as always.

"I'm doing archery tomorrow." added Nick.

"Please don't hurt Chris...or yourself." I urged.

"Well, you're not shooting any arrows, so I'm sure everyone will be safe."

"Shut up." I growled, smacking Chris.

I sighed as everyone else laughed, trying hard to keep my eyes on my plate, turning the mystery meat there over with my fork, suddenly feeling...strange.

In fact...this entire trip seemed strange to me...it didn't make sense either, at least to me anyway.

"Am I...the only one here who thinks this trip is just a little...strange?" I asked, continuing to poke the mass in my plate with a fork.

I blinked when I didn't get a response, noting all were staring at me.

I sighed rolling my eyes.

"The silence if very reassuring." I managed, resting my head in my arms.

"You're just weird." offered Nick.

"Yeah. Once we make a campfire, I'm sure all the weirdness will fly away...like the smoke." added Chris, patting my back.

I glared at both of them.

"Sure."

"I'm sure it's nothing Melis." assured Greydi.

I looked to her.

"I think you're just tired. It's been a long day." she added, giving a weak smile.

I tilted my head a bit, noting I was pretty tired. Perhaps she was right.

"Yeah...yeah I'm sure you're right." I spoke, nodding.

Sadly dinner passed far too quick and I noted I had barely looked at Jet, though that was of my own accord since I was choosing to ignore him, less I get tormented by my table guest for blushing like a lunatic.

"Back to the cabins, let's go! Curfew is 9 o' clock! Let's rest up for tomorrow!" spoke Doreen, suddenly there, clapping and what not hurrying us into our groups and back to out cabins.

"Well damn." I sighed, standing now.

"Not hungry?" asked a cool voice, my heart skipping a beat.

"Oh, uh...not really." I replied, looking at him for half a second before I looked away.

"Heh, neither am I. Was never one for the mystery meat." he teased with a playful wink.

I managed a weak smile.

We stood for a moment in silence. I racked my brain for any type of topic but nothing seemed interesting or worthy of this beautiful boy before me. Instead he lead the way towards the garbage, setting our trays on a cart beside it.

"Alright, break it up you too and get back to your groups." spoke Doreen, pushing us in opposite directions.

"Alright, alright...!" I snapped, glaring at her.

"I'll see you later Melis." spoke Jet smiling with a wave.

"Later." I managed, swiftly turning and rushing back to my group.

I didn't bother rushing inside, there really was no point. I also didn't bother for a shower, seeing as how Robin and her little posse had already taken the initiative, forbidding the other girls from showering with them, lest they get cooties or something. I rolled my eyes, rummaging through my massive bag, tugging out a pair of blue cloth pajamas, my hair brush and a fresh pair of socks, at least I could be somewhat clean. My only problem now was changing... and there really were no changing rooms.

I glanced around wondering if it was proper camping etiquette to strip in front of the other girls, noting all of them had literally threw off their clothes without worry or shame. I shrugged, noting it was all good, seeing as how the popular girls were gone for the moment, at least we could all change without having to worry about them ridiculing our bodies.

I shrugged out of my shirt and slipped off my skirt, putting on some lotion as I slipped into my clothing, being sure to push my bag as far from Robins. Heaven forbid my stuff touch hers. I ran my brush through my hair, tugging it into a lose pony tail at the back of my neck, carefully climbing the ladder to the top bunk.

Fear ran though me as I cautiously crawled onto the large mattress, the squeaking of it and bed together making me fear for my life more and more. My only fears now were the bed falling apart or me falling off it. I smirked noting option one wouldn't be so bad, Robin would surely cushion my landing. I quickly pushed that aside, noting I was more or less likely to just fall to my death, the small railings on either side of the bed looking useless. I quickly pushed all my whining aside, getting under my too plush covers and settling into my down pillow.

I had managed to smuggle my cell phone into my bed, scanning the text messages. I noticed one from Nick. He too much have snuck his phone in. I opened the text.

'_**Don't let the bed bugs bite.'**_

I rolled my eyes.

'_**I hope they bite you.' **_I replied, smirking as I closed my eyes and my phone, slipping it into my front breast pocket.

It wasn't long before the restlessness of the day clicked in.

A feeling of unease whirled through me, shook me to no end as a chill ran up my spine. I tensed some, curling up, gripping my blanket a bit, slightly opening my eyes to see a blurry figure outside the window.

I blinked again, sitting up in my bed now.

"Melis..."

I turned some.

"You ok?" asked Ari, about 5 bunks to my right

I nodded.

"K, night!" she sang, waving.

I waved in reply, turning towards the window again, noting nothing was there anymore.

I frowned, pulling my covers over myself once more, closing my eyes in annoyance.

Surely this was just me being crazy, just a simple overaction. I told myself that over and over, but the feeling of being watched, the unease and restlessness never left, following me even in my dreams.

____________________

O—M—G, the first chappy is up! A miracle? Yes I know, seeing as how it took over a WEEK to write it, but that was because my inspiration came in very tiny spurts. Anyhoo, gotta thank my friends for allowing me to use them in this fiction and my idiot bothers XD Don't worry, Melis will protect you all! Ah Eric, and Robin too. They seem to have become my favorite enemy characters. If you read Kiss Me Deadly, you'd note Eric is pretty dumb, well I promise to keep him as dumb, if not more in this fic as well XD Melis is back, does she ever get a break!? XD No MATT?! OMG shocking, and who is this Jet!? Aahaha the secrets of the world..or just my world...anyhoo, very happy with how it turned out though the ending seemed kind of blah...ah well there will be action in the next chapter, and after that, blood bath! Aaha how I love Ft13!!! Please continue to read and review and enjoy this chapter and the next. -Melis


	2. Going Under

1Friday the 13th

=Forever In This Moment=

Chapter 2: ???

By: Melis

I was running, running as fast and as far as I could, I wasn't sure from who or what, just knew I had to get away. The impending doom and horror alone was enough to drive me, but my body felt heavy, moving now as if in slow motion. Something echoed in my ears, my heartbeat?

_**...no...**_ I thought, my chest heaving as I continued my snail's pace.

The thudding was louder now and I realized it wasn't my heart, but foot steps.

Tears streamed down my heated cheeks as I tried to carry on, but it was hopeless, my foot catching something in the darkness, sent me skidding across the ground.

_**...GET UP, GET UP!!!**_ My mind screamed, but my body wouldn't respond, my arms and legs, so heavy now.

A shadow cast over me, my eyes wide. I gulped, holding my breath as I slowly turned my gaze back towards the figure behind me.

Lightning struck behind the mammoth, casting eerie shadows along their face and body, concealing them, but shone brightly on the blood covered machete in their hand.

Time seem to stand still as we stared at one another...then, his arm raised, blood gleaming in the light of the moon on the long blade as it raced to cut my flesh, easily cutting into me mid scream.

"MELIS!" shouted someone, my eyes flying open as I stared into the faces of my friends.

"Holy crap, are you ok!?" asked Ari, easing in around the edge of my bunk.

"You're sweating and crying...!" added Greydi, gently wiping a tear from my eye.

"Wha...what!?" I started, disoriented as I sat up, both of them grabbing at either of my arms.

"Easy!" urged Ari.

I sat about my covers, my chest heaving, pain at its center as if I had been running laps. There was also pain at my right shoulder and neck, the same place I had been hit at in my dream.

I shuddered, closing my eyes once again as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Dude...I think you need to see the nurse..." spoke Ari, suddenly anxious.

"No...no...I'm alright..." I spoke, noting my voice was shaky.

"Melis..." spoke Greydi, her voice strained, worried.

"Really...it's nothing..." I assured them, giving a weak smile.

"Just a really, really bad dream, that's all."

The two stared at me with worried expressions, Greydi looking like she might burst into tears at any moment. The two exchanged glances before Ari sighed.

"Alright...if you say so..." she said, hoping off my bunk now and to the floor below.

Greydi continued to linger, gripping my arm.

I frowned, patting the back of her hand.

"Greydi, I'm fine." I stated, Greydi looking skeptical, sighing softly with a nod as she too exited my bed.

I waited until they were out of range before I expelled a long sigh, closing my eyes as I ran my fingers though my sweat soaked hair.

I stared at the covers about my legs, my mind recalling the horrific dream. I shook my head, opting to just forget it.

_**...stupid dreams... **_I thought, pushing the covered off myself as I prepared for the day.

Thankfully I didn't have much time to focus on the nightmare from this morning, Doreen busting into the cabin now, pulling up the blinds and gathering us to attention.

"Alright girls, we're having a quick breakfasts, then we're heading with the boys down the trail towards the lake."

I blinked.

"The lake?" I asked, everyone looking to me.

Doreen must have read my mind, a cruel smirk on her face as she finished.

"That's right. We're going swimming."

I stared, wide eyed and shocked. Of all the first day activities, why, oh why swimming?! I could tell this was just the reaction she hoped for, her face full of glee as she watched the horror dance along my own.

"So let's hurry girls. Be sure to bring your swimsuits, we'll be changing into them once we get to the lake." she stated, smirking as she exited.

The lake was...huge to say the least. Stretching easily over the Earth, looking almost endless. But it did end, and if I had a pair of binoculars I'd easily be able to see the small port near the other side. A huge sign hung over head, creaking here and there with the sway of the wind, the letters big and bold, re-painted in rich red.

**Camp Crystal Lake.**

I sighed, looking about the area, noted a good 20 or so feet away from the lakes edge, snug within the trees were a large group of picnic tables. Each had some lame activity. Scavenger hunt, bird sighting, bird calling, bracelet making, etc. All bored me, not to mention were either over run with freshmen who giggled unendingly or were being used as the popular kids base of operation.

My friends had managed to entertain themselves near the lake, my brothers with them. I sat quietly at a table under a large tree, watching as Ari splashed at Greydi, while Nick and Chris watched.

I frowned, noting they looked adorable in their bathing suits, Ari working her cute red and black punk theme bikini, while shy Greydi dawned black boy shorts and a purple one piece. My brothers were both wearing swim trunks, and Jet...

Oh, how fine he looked in that pair of black and white trunks...

I closed my eyes once slowly, hiding my lips for a moment, watching them, watching him. How I longed to be there...

But sadly, I wasn't too thrilled about prancing around in my bathing suit of choice. It wasn't anything too revealing, just a plain black bikini top with matching boy shorts. Why was this bad? Well, as fate would have it Robin was a good couple of yards from my buddies and I could tell that her and her idiot friends were just dying to rip into me. Aside from that, Eric was there too, looking for me. Knowing him, he was planning to do something really stupid, like un-tie my top so I ended up flashing everyone with my massive bosom.

I shuddered at the thought. Everyone would surely go blind.

_**...oh well... **_I thought with a sigh.

I didn't care, I was use to being made fun of, of being alone. I only hoped my absence would be enough to keep my friends safe. Besides, I wasn't in the mood for Eric and Robin's crap. I'd more or less end up drowning them both, sending their bodies down stream.

_**...bad Melis...bad...! **_my mind corrected, rolling my eyes now.

I promised I would behave myself, so long as I was able to avoid getting in that water.

But that was about to change...

"Ms. Marie, there are no activities at that table, so mind telling me why you're just sitting there?" asked none other then Doreen.

For a moment I ignored her, only because I knew the stream of profanities that wanted to escape my mouth would land me a week in the shed peeling potatoes. Slowly I turned to face her, still sitting at my special table.

"...Tree watching?" I offered.

Doreen glared.

"Melissa, you're grades depend on these activities. It would be _very_ unfortunate to fail this late in the semester, don't you agree?" she all but growled.

I glared now.

_**...crap...**_ I thought, biting my lower lip some.

"Then...I'll just make some bracelets." I began, getting up and heading in that direction only to be stopped by Miss Pain in my Ass.

"Too bad, all the tables are full. The only you can do is swim." she spoke, smirking some.

I stared shocked, sure she was only bluffing.

"Surely, there is something other then that-"

"There's nothing but that." she interjected, raising a notebook.

"So, why don't you make your way down to the lake, hmm? We wouldn't want you to fail..." she asked with a smug smile.

I opened my mouth to protest but quickly closed it, biting my lower lip in an attempt to keep my word choice a mystery. Amazingly, I managed not to curse, glaring at her as I twirled on my heels, making my way towards that damned lake.

I managed to sneak past a good portion of the students, finding a nice quiet place away from it all. The water looked shallow here too, which was great, seeing as how I couldn't swim unless I had a kiddy float and I was not about to bust out my hippo one.

I tested the water with the tip of my toe, shivering. Good Lord, it was cold! I peeked back at Doreen, who was eagerly watching me.

"Damn you..." I spoke under my breath.

I closed my eyes then, inhaling then took the plunge, stepping into the water.

The water was so cold. It amazed me that anyone was even swimming! I shivered like mad, the water up to my knees, easily began to numb my legs.

I tried hard not to think about it, soaking up what little sun I could in an attempt to stay warm, noting this was the best she was going to get. Surely this was enough to land me a C+? I prayed it was.

"That's not swimming miss Marie!" called Doreen.

"You need to be___in_ the water." she added.

I whipped my head around, giving her the look of love, her smirk only encouraging me to run back up that stupid hill and smack her stupid face. But that would be wrong, so instead, I would have to endure this icy hell, slowly inching my way in, feeling for the rocks with my feet. A sudden drop off landed me in the water, sending me under with a loud splash.

I came up quickly, coughing and gasping, shaking my head, my hair soaked and hanging making me look like a drowned rat. I could hear laughing not far off, knew one of those witch cackles was Robin, the other Doreen. I didn't bother looking up, just sighed, waiting until their idiotic laugher stopped.

I was relieved when it did, was even more relieved to see that my friends were still a good distance away. I decided to just stay where I was, not wanting to bring anymore attention to myself.

The sun was gone now, the sky cloudy, the soft breeze of earlier fading.

I stood, feeling suddenly strange. Everything was so quite...so cold...I looked around, noted there were no longer any birds, no fish, not even a bug. The sign creaked eerily not too far behind, added to the already increasingly creepy atmosphere.

I shivered, rubbing my forearms some, looking around still wondering where everyone and everything had gone...

Suddenly I was under the water.

I wasn't sure what was happening, my eyes wide now as water went up my nose and into my mouth, flooding my lungs.

I felt my body, my arms, pushing me towards the surface, desperate for air, but I wasn't moving. I pushed and pulled harder, thrashing under the waves now in a attempt to gain freedom but I was still under the water.

Panic began to set in, my body thrashing wildly now. I kicked with my legs and got enough of a push to launch myself towards the surface.

I gasped, coughing and chocking, gasping as I was suddenly pulled under again..

I thrashed, shocked at what was happening, once more breaching the water, this time screaming.

"Help Me! Someone help m–!" I shouted, once again going under.

I stared at the waters surface, trying hard to reach it, but failed, my struggles in vain. It was then I noted something at my leg, crushing my ankle. I winced, looking down, staring in horror.

I wasn't sure who it was, just knew it was a person, a boy, probably no more then 10 maybe 12. His face looked strange in the murky water, disfigured perhaps? I couldn't really tell, my vision blurry, head swimming as I felt my consciousness slipping away.

I fought for control, trying to pull my leg away, but his grip was so strong, far too strong for any child. I didn't give up, kicking at him, hitting him dead in the face, but it didn't matter. The water made my swift blows more like love taps. My frustrated growl was muffled under the water, and I knew I needed air and soon. I went to kick again, but stopped, my eyes wide in horror.

The boy held fast onto my ankle, his grip getting tighter and tighter, until I was sure he had pierced my flesh. But it wasn't the fact that I knew I was drowning, that I was more or less going to die that scared me, no, what scared me more then anything was that boy, that boy who was drowning me, who was wearing an angel smile, his eye lit with excitement as he waited for me to breath my last breath.

I shook my head, as if saying no, kicking and screaming under the water, thrashing wildy, knew this was it, that I was going to truly die! I closed my eyes tight, reaching desperately towards the water's surface...

And then, something was about me, wrapped firming around my torso, pulling at me. A loud groan filled my ears, the pressure on my leg suddenly gone, as was the water, the cool of the surface rushing to meet me as I gasped, finally breathing air.

Of course this was all short lived as the water lapped at my face, entered my ears making it hard to hear, to see. Once again I fought for air, wondering if perhaps I was still drowning, my eyes on the sky, then clouded with darkness.

For a moment, everything stopped, sight, sound, movement, my body weightless as I floated wherever I was, but then sound did return, something echoing in my ears, something warm on my lips...

My chest began to hurt, my lungs burning until it became unbearable. I could hear now, the voices of those around me getting louder and louder, a strange swelling in my chest, expelling from my mouth.

Water gushed like a geyser, as I coughed and gagged, taking in long, jagged breaths, slumping on my side, though I was quickly pulled forward draped over what felt like someone's arm, something smacking hard on my back as a males voice shouted from my right.

"Breath! Breath!" he encouraged, his voice strained and stressed as he continued to pound away at my back.

I continued to cough and hack, relived when the hand stopped, now gently rubbing my back as I began to take in my surroundings.

I was out of the lake looking up in a daze at the numerous faces around me, easily picking out my brothers, Greydi and Ari.

"Melis, oh my God are you okay?!" cried Greydi at my side now, Ari and my brothers joining her.

I went to speak but couldn't find my voice, my throat burning, just nodding to them.

My head was swimming and I knew I should be laying on the floor, but somehow I was still upright. I shifted some, slumping against something warm and hard, my head falling back limply allowing me to look up into that perfect set of deep blue eyes.

"Jet..." I spoke, my eyes suddenly wide with shock.

"Melissa, are you alright? Are you breathing okay?" he asked, gently brushing my soaked hair from my eyes.

I went to speak but my voice was once again missing, disoriented as I realized he was actually holding me in his arms. A part of me was squealing like a fan girl, while the other tried to make sense of everything that happened.

As if on cue, that plan shattered, the students around us breaking up as shrill female voice broke through the madness.

"What on Earth is going on!?" shouted Doreen, suddenly there, with two other counselors.

I looked to them now, still dazed and confused but starting to feel a little better. My how much easier it was to think when you had air! I didn't bother looking at Doreen, knew she was already pissed, instead scanned over the two people flanking her left and right.

One was male, the other female. The male was tall, probably almost 6 foot in height. He was stocky, not overly muscular but looked strong. His skin was several shades darker then the other two, brown eyes and short black hair, probably in his mid 30s. His expression was a mixture of annoyance and boredom.

The female was a little heavy set, much shorter then both Doreen and the opposite male. Her hair was a dirty blonde in color, down to her chin, with bright green eyes. Her face was round making her look almost child like. Her expression was concerned but still professional, quickly turning her attention to the other students, getting them in order and making room. Out of the two, I could tell the male would be the problem one.

I stayed where I was the male glaring. I wanted to glare back but I was totally out of it.

"I told you to swim, not drown!" shouted Doreen, pushing past Greydi and Ari to stand before me.

I went to stand but Jet's arms were about me, holding me protectively against his chest, causing me to turn several shades of red.

"Why are you yelling at her? It was an accident!" he shouted, keeping me close.

Doreen gave a glare that put Medusa's to shame.

"No on is talking to you Mr. Keen! As for you, what the hell happened?!" shouted Doreen extending her long index at me.

What had happened indeed?

For a moment, I just stared, not sure where I was, let alone how I had ended up here in Jet's well toned arms...not that I mind.

A sudden chill snapped me from my happy place and threw me right back into reality, a stream of sudden of flashbacks hitting me like a sack of bricks.

The lake, the water, me going under, the boy...

_**...the boy...!**_ my mine shouted, my eyes wide, frantically getting to my feet.

"T-there was someone! A boy! A boy was in the water! He grabbed my leg and pulled me under and was drowning me!" I spoke, swaying some side to side, my words a rush as they came out, Jet close by, ready to catch me incase I toppled over.

Everyone was silence, the only sound my breathing as I stared at them confused. Hadn't they heard me?

"A boy?" spoke Doreen.

I nodded.

"And he was under water...drowning you?" she continued, and I nodded again.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, her tone instantly doubting.

"What? Of course not! I'm telling the truth!" I spoke, starting to get annoyed.

"Melis, there was no one around you." stated a husky voice, Eric.

"What?" I asked.

"It's true."

I blinked, trying to think back, noting I hadn't seen anyone either...

"He was under the water." I explained.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"What is he a mermaid?" offered a octave from my left. I looked over glaring.

"I thought they only liked sea water." added Robin with a smirk.

"Robin, shut up." offered Ari, quickly getting glared at.

It was silent for a moment, Doreen shaking her head now.

"I'm sorry but I find it hard to believe some boy would appear out of no where. How old was he? What did he look like? What class?" she started, sounding more like a detective.

I shrugged, running my fingers through my soaked locks.

"I'm not sure..maybe 10 or 12...I couldn't really see his face, it was really hard to see under water...in fact I don't even think he's a student."

Doreen frowned.

"Well, you'll note we do not have 10 or 12 year olds on this trip. On that note, it's impossible for one to stow away, plus there are no nearby camps with that kind of age group, so how can this be possible?" she asked, looking and sounding more and more skeptical.

"But it's the truth! It is!" I stated, stepping towards her now.

"She's crazy." sang Robin, rolling her eyes.

I turned swiftly, taking a heated step toward her, swinging my arm out in anger.

"I'm _NOT_ crazy!" I shouted.

Everyone and everything went dead quiet. Students stared, as did the other two consolers looking to me now, my friends and brothers doing the same. I blinked, looking to all of them, noting I had proved Robin right...because right now I did look and sound pretty damn crazy.

I lowered my gaze then, feeling embarrassed and frustrated, like I had back then...

"Look, we're all kind of edgy right now. Let's just head back to the cabins. She need to see Tara ASAP to make sure she's okay." spoke a soft female voice, the female counselor, looked composed as she stood beside Doreen.

Doreen didn't seem to like her butting in, glaring some as she placed her hands on her hips.

"She also needs to see Debbie, don't forget that Tonya." she growled, her eyes darting back and forth between the two of our faces.

"Yes, of course, but for now, we should get everyone else back, then look into the boy she saw." added Tonya with a nod, Doreen throwing her hands in the air.

"There is no boy!" she shouted, Tonya keeping her cool.

"Even if there isn't we still need to look into it. It's our job as counselors." she spoke, Doreen about to protest, but really had no room to.

As if the silence wasn't enough, the sudden development of a boy in the lake was, the students suddenly going off on little talks and whispers, giggling fits and what not. Doreen was still looking for room to argue, but was at a loss and apparently the endless chatter of those around her was too much, her small threads of restraint snapping, throwing her arms in the air once more as she began to shout.

"Alright, that's enough! Enough I said! Now get up, lets go! All of you break it up and get back to the cabins!" she shouted, throwing her hands around and what not, the students heading back up towards the trail.

Jet continued to hold me, Doreen watching us with absolute loathing. Something caught under my chin, his finger turning my face from the witch to look at him, his expression worried.

"Are you sure you're okay? Can you stand?" he asked.

I gulped, inches from his perfect face giving a single nod, not really sure if I could but would surely try for him.

He smiled, releasing me from his arms as he got up, taking my hands in his, and with a gentle tug, pulled me to my feet.

Sadly, my head was still swimming, gallons of lake water trapped in my skull made it feel like I was walking on jell-O, not land. My feet stepped here and there, falling against him.

"Careful." he spoke, his lips at my ear, arms about me as he caught me.

I blushed like mad, my arms against his chest, could feel him stroking my hair in our awkward embrace.

"Enough you two." spoke the male, his voice deep and husky, standing behind me.

I peeked back at him, noting he too looked seriously pissed. I quickly looked away not wanting to deal with him, Jet glaring at the male, before stepping back, taking my hand as he lead me up the hill, Ari, Greydi, and my brothers following us.

For a moment, all was silent and I wondered if I should speak, instead just kept my mouth shut. I already looked like a mental case, why prove it any further? The quiet was getting to me though, made me edgy, made me wonder if my friends were doubting me...fearing me...after my little outburst with Robin, I was sure they might be a little worried about their well being around me.

"Did you really see someone in the lake?" asked Chris, at my left.

I nodded.

"Why was he drowning you?" he asked, puzzled.

I blinked, shaking my head some, not really sure myself.

"Maybe he was just joking?" offered Ari, the others frowning at her.

"Or not..." she pouted, walking on.

I tried to think back, tried to remember seeing this boy, but it hurt and scared me so much, sent a shiver rippling though my body. Jet must have felt it too, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I blushed, though, wore a small smile, my cheeks coloring slightly as we continued our way back towards the cabins.

___

"She seems alright." spoke the petite female before me, lowering the small hand held flashlight from my eyes.

I blinked a few times, trying to chase the white light from my vison.

"How fortunate..." grumbled Doreen. I couldn't help but smile at her disappointed tone.

._**..Aw, looks like I survived...**_ I thought, wanting to rub it in her face as much as possible.

"But...I wouldn't go near the lake for a day or two. There's a little wheezing in your lungs still, I don't want you pushing yourself, understand? Take it easy."

I blinked, nodding, the female smiling.

"All good Tara?" asked another voice, Tonya slipping into the office now, closing the door behind her.

"Yes. I think she's alright." replied Tara, scooting her chair across the room towards her desk..

Tara was very pretty, shoulder length blonde hair, bright blue eyes. She looked more like a model then a nurse, probably in her late twenties, but appeared much younger, her figure well toned, an athlete. She was kind, I could tell by the soft tone of her voice and the way she examined me. I could also tell right away her and I would be good friends.

"I'm glad you're okay."

I turned slightly to look at Tonya.

"Thanks..." I replied with a weak smile.

"Hmm..." started Tara, Tonya and I looking to her.

"The only thing I can't understand is why you're shaking so much. The water's not that cold, so hypothermia is out of the question..." stated the blonde, her hand at her chin as she stared at me and her notes.

I blinked, noting I was indeed shaking like a leaf. I frowned some, a good amount more or less due to nerves.

"Is she going into shock?" asked Tonya, suddenly anxious as she stepped towards me.

I knew I wasn't going into shock. Hell, I had dealt with worse then this in the past. It was then I realized what my problem was, feeling a bit dizzy and tired now, sighing some.

"I'm fine." I spoke, the two staring at me.

"Really..." I pushed, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I have hypoglycemia." I stated.

"Ah! That makes sense!" spoke Tara, spinning in her chair to face her desk.

"Hypo...what?" asked Tonya.

"Hypoglycemia; low blood sugar. It's when blood glucose drops below normal levels." explaned Tara, pulling a draw open turning as she tossed something to me.

I blinked, catching it easily.

"Eat that." she spoke.

I looked down at the packet of large circular candies, though noted they weren't exactly the store candy one would hope for. They were glucose tablets.

"They'll bring your blood up in no time. You have some with you right?" she asked.

I lowered my head some.

"No..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well you should _always_ carry them with you." she chided.

I nodded some, slipping the small package into my short pocket.

"I'm giving her the all clear. Let's have her head back to the cabins and rest for a day or two. If you start to feel dizzy, nauseous, or have a hard time breathing come back here right away." spoke Tara, signing various papers.

I nodded, frownign mentally. Liek I coudl really run all the way back here in time before my lungs collapsed. Yeah, sure.

I was relieved though to actually get the hell out of this place. It's true, it didn't really look too muhc like a doctors office, but there were too many medical items here, the smell alone form the medica dressings and whatnot was starting to get to me and I feared a hardcore breakdown was on it's way. I stood slowly, heading for the door, trying to pace my steps in an attempt to hide my eagerness to get saway.

"Not so fast." doreen hissed.

I froze, hand on the doorknob.

"YOU need to see Debbie."

I gulped.

"I think that can wait." spoke Tanya.

"I think not." countered Doreen.

"It;s more important for her to rest." began Tara, Doreen holdign her hands up in defense.

"It's not my decision..Debbie told me earlier she wanted to see Melissa before she went back to the cabins, I'm simply delivering the message." chatted the brunette, smiling at me smugly. I glared.

Tara stood, about to argue with Doreen but I was sick of it.

"It's fine Tara. I'll see her, I'm sure it's not going to take more then a few minutes." I assured the petite blonde, Tara staring at me now.

"You need to rest." she stated seriously.

"I know. I will in about 5 minutes." I replied.

Tara looked skeptical, flashing Doreen one hell of a glare before expelling a long sigh, collapsing into her chair.

"Five minutes." she grumbled, her back toward Doreen and I, organizing her desk.

I nodded, standing now as I headed for the door, slipping inside before anyone could further protest.

I closed the door, freezing at the sound of a chair moving.

Slowly I looked up.

The room was fairly normal, more office like then anything, the camp ground feel gone, the white walls lined with various shelves and what not, office plants here , file cabinets there. A large desk was in the middle of the medium sized room, a deep oak in color. A figure sat in the office chair, a book in hand.

For a moment, it was dead silent, and I wondered if they had seen or heard me enter the room.

"Excuse me..." I spoke, taking a cautious step forward.

The figure froze, slowly lowering the book.

It was a woman, probably in her late forties. She had light brown medium length hair and deep brown eyes. Her lips where thin, frown lines circling her chin. He bangs framed her oval face, her built looking much like Tara's. She smiled.

"Well hello. You must be Melissa." she spoke, her voice high, wind chimed.

I nodded.

"Welcome, come have a seat." she spoke, motioning to a chair in front of the desk.

I stood for a moment, walkign the small distance to sit in the first chair, is whining as I sat.

"I hear you had quite an ordeal today. Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

I blinked, noting Doreen must have spilled the beans. I mentally cursed her, smiling weakly with a nod.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Good. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Debbie, I'm the manager. It's nice to meet you." she said, extending a frail hand to me.

I took it, being careful though her hand shake was firm. Goodness, how I'd hate to arm wrestle her!

She leaned back then, staring at me. I blinked, lowering my gaze as I tucked a hair behind my ear, feeling a little self conscious. I must look like hell, but I assumed that's how anyone would look when they were nearly drowned in a lake.

"I know you must be tired and what not, but I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were alright and let you know we are going to do_ everything_ we can to figure out what happened." she started, her expression serious as she leaned towards me.

"But in order to do that, I need you to give me some information."

I swore mentally, noting this was probably the main reason for the meeting. But it made sense, seeing as how Debbie was the camp leader, or at least that's what the shiny looking name plate said, it snug in the middle of the desk, the bold letters noting her authority over everyone else. I frowned mentally, not really wanting to re-tell me insane little tale. God knew half the camp already thought me insane, did I really need to convince the other half? Sadly it didn't look like I was going to be leaving anytime soon, and since Tara was only a room away I thought it best to just get the heck out of here. I was tired. I was ugly, I was about to snap, and Doreen would be the first to go. With that I nodded, telling her everything. As if her silence wasn't enough the look she was giving me was.

It wans't like the other looks I had gotten. This was a more serious look, compassion, understanding, like she really did believe me. At this point in time I could careless, I highly doubted she would stop me from leaving, in fact I almost expected her to lead me out the door.

"I see...Tonya said the same thing. Her and Jesus heard you calling for help and started down the hill as fast as they could, but you were already out of the water when they got there. Thank goodness Jet was there." she spoke, lowering her gaze as she shook her head.

"Jet?" I asked, looking to her.

She nodded.

"Yes. He was to you in less then a minute, don't you remember?"

I blinked, shaking my head, trying to think back but couldn't remember much. I had felt someone grab me but then everything went black, though I did remember waking up in his arms...

"Ah, well you passed out from what I heard. Just for a minute or two. He gave you CPR right away and got you breathing in no time."

I stared, wide eyed.

"He gave me CPR?" I repeated, my voice high.

Debbie nodded, smiling.

"Yes. He saved your life."

For a moment, all I could do was stare, stare not because of the way Debbie was smiling, or that I had almost died, but because the one who had saved me happen to be Jet. As if that weren't enough, his oh so perfect lips had touched mine, and I hadn't been awake for it.

I could feel myself turn several shades of red as I imagined the scene playing out like something from Bay Watch. Gah, how I wish I could have seen him running at me with boogie board in hand...

Debbie chuckled, drawing me from my fantasies.

"You should go rest now, hun. Don't worry about losing points or failing. I already spoke to Doreen and she knows to excuse you from certain activities." she said, standing, I doing the same.

She worked her way around the desk, her arm about my back, rubbing my arm as she lead me to the door.

"And don't you worry about anything ok? You just rest until you feel better and ready to enjoy the outdoors. And if anyone bothers you, just come to me." she finished, opening the door.

"Thanks. I will." I assured her, stepping onto the wooden steps.

She smiled, standing in the doorway.

"You have a good night hun. Oh!" she gasped, facing me once more.

"Be sure you thank Jet." she added with a wink.

I blushed like mad, smiling weakly with a nod.

"I will." I squeaked, Debbie smiling once more before the door separated us.

As soon as I heard the click, I turned, meandering down the dirt trail towards my designated cabin.

My mind was going a million miles per hour, about the lake, about the boy, about Jet. I blushed like mad biting my lower lip some as I shook my head, trying to clear away the mental pictures. So much had happened today, so many strange things and yet it felt like I was moving in slow motion...much like my dream.

I shuddered, pushing the vison aside. I'd deal with that later. For now, there were a lot of unanswered questions, and though I knew I needed to find the answers, I was just too tired, too distracted....

And it was then that sense of unease, the impeding doom of loss and fright, hate, hit me, much as it had that morning. I stopped mid step, surrounded by silence. Closing my eyes, I opened them slowly a breeze sending the tree leaves into a furry of chatter. This feeling I could not shake, this dream I could not forget, this memory that would always be there...this place...

I shook my head, the wind fading.

I started on again, knew I should feel safe, but that strange unease continued to hang over head, continued to burn me, like the sun.

~fin~

Ok, chapter 2 is up you got a little action but I promise the real stuff will be coming soon xx sorry it's taking so long I'm fighting writers block, submissions, and work xx But I enjoyed this chapter. Don't we all just love Doreen !? XD Ahaha I love Melis's Jet Bay Watch Fantasy X3 Anyhoo, next chapter will be what you're all waiting for so please continue to read and review and enjoy this chapter and the next =D

- Melis


End file.
